Jay Kent
Jay Kent is a Bizarro clone of Jason Kent which his blood also comes from both Bizarro and Jason. After accidentally stepping in the duplicator ray, made by Lex Luthor, Jason didn't know what was happening, so he accidentally pressed the cloning button and made a Bizarro clone out of himself. This clone was powerful than all the people, metahumans and kryptonians he met. Physical Appearance Jay normally has the same appearance of Jason, due to him being his Bizarro clone. He has black hair and light blue eyes. Whenever exposed with sunlight, similar to his "father" Bizarro, his skin turns silver-ish rocky skin to reveal his Bizarro blood. When Jason cloned himself, his clone was wearing the same colours of his clothes, except different clothes. He has a black trench coat, a red t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. Powers and Abilities Jay is a clone of the kryptonian hybrid Jason Kent, which makes him a Kryptonian clone. Kryptonite Absorption- 'Not coming from Jason, came from the old Bizarro, Jay can absorb kryptonite which gives him more power and strengthens him. '''Super Strength- '''Jay can lift heavy stuff bigger than 600 ton. He is stronger than Clark, Jason, and every kryptonian and metahuman who has this specific power. He also can throw a heavy building from a finger. '''Super Speed- '''Jay can run as fast as of wind blowing fast. As Jason runs, he gets more stronger, even without using kryptonite. '''Super Stamina-' Jay has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an extended period of time. Jay can even exercise for a long time, without even getting tired. 'Flight-' Jay can fly higher to space. A power from the old Bizarro's phantom wraith. Jay can also fly faster with super speed and super stamina. Of course, he can defy gravity. 'Super Hearing-' Jay can hear conversations, sounds and noises far away from where he is standing. He also has sensitive ears. Normal humans cannot use this power as they are not immortal or metahuman. 'Healing Factor-' Jay can regenerate from a big bruise, scrapes, injuries and bleeding ears. He was not able to heal from the sun as it makes his skin Bizarro like skin, so he stepped out and healed from the shadows. 'Heat Vision-' Jay can make fire out of his eyes, similar to Optic Eye Blasts. Jay is not comfortable using this power as he said "it almosts keeps his eyes shut while doing it" but whenever angry, he will use it no matter what happens. '''Arctic Breath- '''Jay can breathe out cold, ice and freezing breath which can freeze objects. Jay once made Smallville High School ice, until Jason pushed Jay out of the way and heated up the school to melt down the ice. The school later had a lot of water inside.' '''X-Ray Vision-' Jay can see through solid things displaying this power, like an X-Ray. Invulnerability- 'Jay cannot be killed with human weapons. Even Green kryptonite cannot weaken him. Only blue Kryptonite made weapons will then kill Jay. '''Sunlight Effect-' Under the yellow sun, Jay is shown with Bizarro like skin under this. This is because he is not just the clone of Jason, he is also the clone of a '''creation which is the old Bizarro. Vulnerabilities Jay's main vulnerability is Blue Kryptonite. He cannot be killed by Green Kryptonite, as it will strengthen him. These types of Kryptonite can do specific things to Jay. '''Green Kryptonite- '''Will give more power, strength and stamina to Jay's powers and himself. '''Blue Kryptonite- '''Will weaken Jay and make his eyes and skin go Blue Bizarro skin and will kill him later on. '''Red Kryptonite- '''Will make Jay nice under this, but only did this once, before Clark destroyed the Red-K ring. '''Black Kryptonite- '''Will separate Jay from his Bizarro side as he is only the Jason side once Black-K splits him.